


Love Letters

by japastiel, Tenshiryuu



Series: Hot Dad, Cold Mess [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiryuu/pseuds/Tenshiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Letters between Hot Dad AU Jack and Kozmotis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack

 


	2. Koz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koz writes back to Jack

 


End file.
